Blankets
by Jezunya
Summary: A rainy evening, an abandoned cabin, and only one blanket between the two of them. [Oneshot, InuKag]


I don't own _Inuyasha_ or the 'blanket fic' idea for that matter ;)

A/N: Would you just look what you people did? Now I've written another short one. And I think I've hit an all-time low on the pointless-ness scale this time /so proud of myself/

"**Blankets"  
Random Stupidity from Jezunya  
;P**

The rain was coming down in sheets all around them, soaking them both to the bone. They ran for the tiny hut just visible at the edge of the wood ahead of them, Inuyasha snarling every curse he could think of as the icy water ran into his ears.

The storm had caught them off guard, although it shouldn't have – the inu-hanyou had been warning that he could smell rain coming since that morning, despite the crystal-clear skies overhead. Now, he just shot Kagome dirty looks as he rung out his haori sleeves on the floor of the hut while she pulled a damp towel from her pack and began rubbing her hair down.

They were alone for once this night because Sango had been injured in a battle with a minor youkai in the village they had stopped in the night before. She had decided to stay behind while the others continued on to find the shard they were seeking, and Miroku of course opted to stay as well. Shippou had sighed, rolled his eyes, and said he might as well stay too since someone had to keep the houshi from molesting Sango.

And so they were alone.

Kagome only had one blanket in her pack (what she called a 'sleeping bag'), and she offered to share it once they had a fire blazing in the cooking pit, but Inuyasha just scoffed and said he wasn't a 'weak human' that would die from a little cold and wet, unlike her. He did, however, use the offered towel to help dry his still-dripping mane of hair, since Kagome threatened to s-word him through the floor and then leave him to sleep outside if he shook off like he wanted to.

They ate ramen for dinner and left the remains of the paper bowls to burn in the fire, then both hunkered down to sleep for the night. Kagome fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in her blanket and warmed by the fire and the warm food. Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall, Tessaiga braced against his shoulder as usual, and didn't move throughout the night except to occasionally poke Kagome in the head with a toe to keep her from rolling into the slowly-dying fire.

The next morning dawned grey but clear, and Kagome waited for Inuyasha to declare that the rain had passed them before deciding to leave her rain poncho packed away in her bag. Inuyasha stomped out the last remains of their fire and they set off on the road once more.

They went about their business, and never even knew that they'd just been players in the world's most uneventful Blanket Fic.

8-888-8

This came from me explaining to my sister about 'blanket fics', since while she's not new to the fanfiction scene she hasn't been nearly as active in it as I have (and that's saying something... she lives in a caaaaaaave) and so isn't always familiar with ff lingo. I had to explain 'waffy' to her recently. It's pretty cool :)

But yeah, so I was explaining blanket fics, since she had brought up the different kinds of challenge fics, and was saying that blanket fics were where two characters (usually a couple) are caught in a rain/snow storm, take shelter in an abandoned cabin, and then discover there's only one blanket between them. Usually, this ends up being smutty and nasty, ridiculously but oh-so-wonderfully waffy, or has the characters finally sitting down and talking about some serious problem that's been plaguing them for awhile.

And then this stupid idea jumped into my head, preventing me from going and watching _Law and Order_ like I wanted to. /pouts/ Why does something earth-shaking always have to happen in these fics? Especially speaking of _Inuyasha_, since it seems this is the kind of situation that the main characters find themselves in all the time, almost every night in fact.

So yeah. Stupid, stupid, stupid to the core. That's all this fic is.

Hope you enjoyed it ;P

Review please! n..n

**Answers to Reviews on "Passing":  
CAMintmier:** Thanks! I thought about extending this (especially after getting so many unexpected reviews!) but I think what I had in mind for this story was that life goes on, and that death isn't the end of families or of love (although I think this theme wasn't quite as obvious), since I am a firm believer in life after death. I feel like writing a longer fic about all the stuff you described would be fun, but it would also make me dwell too much on single happy or sad moments rather than the eternal nature of life and the idea that things _will_ be okay in the end. So I settled for telling a little of each person's story in here, and only a teeny-tiny bit of Kagome's, because I don't think it's all that important – instead, I'd rather think of it as a life that was well lived and a person who will someday be reunited with the rest of her family (and I think that goes for all the wives, and for Inuyasha himself ;) ) Basically, what I've been trying to say as I ramble on here is that I want to concentrate on how life does go on, as well as Rumiko's thought at the end that someday she would be able to thank Kagome in person. n..n;;

**Masako Moonshade:** Well said, my friend ;) You'd think that after 500 years or so, he'd have matured even a _little_ bit... I just had him mature enough to be able to love other women along with Kagome in the same way that I hope any husband of mine could love his second wife if I were to pass away ;P

**Abbey:** Aw, dang... Well, here's another one-shot... I just can't help myself... D;

**Otakuobsession93:** Heheh, now that you mention it, I think I had been imagining him in glasses, or maybe sunglasses, without even realizing it. That, and having his hair in a long braid and looking like a white-haired Edward Elric (just 'cause Ed is such a little cutie-pie! XD). I was actually planning on going into his appearance quite a bit more (like, I picture him as having to aged to look about 40 and that this will probably be his last wife since he'll probably reach the end of his life in the next 50 years, 100 years tops) but it just never made it in. Oh well. /shrug/ I guess the vagueness kinda adds to the feel of it, huh? n..n

**Zabchan:** Yeeesss... Thinking is definitely a good thing. n..n Yeah, the hopeless romantic in me absolutely loves those fics where Kagome and Inuyasha live on together forever, but I think that's got its own kind of tragedy attached to it – having to watch everyone you love die generation after generation. Granted, this isn't all that different, but like I told CAMintmier above, I wanted to concentrate how life will go on for Inuyasha, and he'll be together with all his wives and all of his children again someday. That thought makes me happy, rather than the rather lonely thought of having to continue on in this world for ever and ever while everyone else goes on before you and you're never able to be with them again. And you are absolutely right about the seventh wife – she loves him absolutely, and may wonder sometimes how she compares, but I also wanted it to seem that she understood that he loved her just as much as any of his wives, especially since they've been married for almost 30 years when this incident takes place ;P

Sorry to everyone else who reviewed... I want to get this thing posted and these notes are just so dang long already -.-; Thank you to everyone for the reviews, and especially to anyone who picked up on the seventh wife's name. Maybe she's decided to write down her husbands story and they're now getting rich off it! You never know!

Okay, I'm done… n..n; /re-enters real world/


End file.
